Utilizador Discussão:A.new.way
A.NEW.WAY | Discussão | Contribuições | Testes | Assinatura | Enviar e-mail | ---- =Caixa de Mensagens:= RE: Concurso Você pode escrever novamente sim, claro que daremos mais oportunidade para outros que não venceram. Mas caso o episódio seja realmente perfeito, pode ganhar novamente. Mas sim, daremos mais chance para os que não venceram. -- 07h39min de 19 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) :Olá. Sim, já recebi seu roteiro, inclusive já li. Não há problema nenhum em conter flashbacks e flashforwards, assim como teve no ep . Desde que esteja bem escrito e dê para entender, e o seu deu para entender tranquilamente, não há problema. Quanto ao número de episódios, achamos pouco um por mês, mas temos que receber bastante roteiros para tal. Então, quanto mais gente saber e participar, melhor. -- 17h51min de 28 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Banner E ai? tudop bom? cara, vc feiz o crt....viu o erro e arrumou, e depois, qnd viu q erro, conserto =P claro q naum feiz nd d errado eh soh flow abrç 18h27m de 10 de Setembro de 2008 Categorias cara...qnd vc edita, a imagm naum apaarece msm =P vc ta editnd osh o txt =P abrç 18h31m de 22 de outubro de 2008 Parabéns Parabéns cara, você foi promovido a administrador. Devido a suas vastas contribuições para a Lostpedia, decidimos colocá-lo como administrador. Claro que isso não indica que você pode sair criando qualquer página e mexendo em qualquer coisa sem antes ter recebido autorização, ok? Ninguém é mais do que ninguém apenas por ser um administrador, mas isso te dá algumas regalias a mais, mas tudo com muito cuidado. Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar. Novamente, Parabéns. -- 14h57min de 23 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) :Que isso cara, não brigo com sempre não. Sou apenas cuidadoso. E espero que você seja também. Continue fazendo esse ótimo trabalho. Abraços, -- 16h49min de 23 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Aviso aos Admins sobre atualização Só lembrando que agora que temos 3 admins em potencial trabalhando aqui: Catini, Yan e Lucas, estou avisando que essa página: 5ª Temporada, assim como a página de cada episódio quando sair o press release com produtor, escritor e artistas convidados (dai eu crio a página) fica pelos meus cuidados. Depois do episódio ir ao ar, claro que vocês podem trabalhar na tradução da sinopse e fotos e tudo mais, mas apenas o press release e criação de páginas eu faço. Como burocrata aqui, apenas peço essas duas páginas. Gostei do Lucas ter criado a página do ator Marc Menard, porque já é certeza, mas quando não for certeza que o ator está escalado, não coloquem ok? -- 03h40min de 25 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Férias Então, admins. O negócio é o seguinte. Voltarei para minha cidade no dia 14 e talvez lá ficarei sem internet. Lembrando que o ep 10 é para o dia 15. Façam tudo, escolham, arrumem as páginas, tudo direitinho. Avisem dai, na comunidade e aqui mesmo, que os ep 11 e 12 serão o final da temporada. O mesmo título para os dois, apenas parte I e parte II, centrado em apenas UM personagem CADA PARTE (não pode ser o mesmo nas duas partes). Tem que ter mais de 20 páginas no total os dois episódios juntos. E os desafios são o seguinte: Os Oceanic 6 + Walt + Desmond + Ben devem voltar a ilha; a cena final, assim como de todas as temporadas deve ser SUPER FORTE e com uma reviravolta importante e o resto é ter criatividade mesmo e seguir todas as regras. Esse último episódio é para o dia 31 de Dezembro, mas como ninguém é de ferro e todos temos que aproveitar o ano novo, vocês podem arrumar todas as páginas e divulgar tudo alí pelo dia 4 de Janeiro, ok? Talvez eu consiga dar uma ajudada também. IMPORTANTE: levem esses avisos a sério e vamos arrumar tudo, afinal, dia 21 estamos todos aqui para começar a atualizar tudo da 5ª temporada. Boas festas e bom trabalho. -- 12h35min de 8 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST) Trabalho E ai cara, blz? Então, vi que você tá colocando a equipe de produção e tals. Mas só uma dica, se for pra começar, tem que terminar ok?Pra não ficar nomes em vermelho..tem que por todos daí. Outra coisa, cuidado com a infobox, algumas coisas podem mudar aqui pra PT, como por exemplo title = name aqui. Então é bom sempre ver em outras páginas já colocadas aqui com essa infobox pra ver como fica. Abraço. -- 09h39min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST) DAS dude...eu preciso mto sbr...ql eh a senha do site da Dharma Special Access? vlw abrç 19h16m de 9 de dezembro de 2008 Ep especial Eu vi também cara, vou colocar de qualquer forma...deve ser o mesmo..caso não seja..mudamos depois. --Caio wgm 21h48min de 13 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Premiere entaum Lucas =P eu li pelos resumos da LP-EN, and nem asisti nehum dos dois sauhsuahsuhaushua tp....o tempo na Ilha/fora tah complicado msm, mas d qlqr jto eh flashback, pq ateh ond a gnt sb eh o passado da Ilha, entaum qnd eu asistir o , ai eu vejo ese troço do WOOOOSH e a gnt divide, em q personagens, mas axu q se naum fose do Pierre Chang, seria do Daniel =P E mais uma =P os personagens fora da Ilha no presente, coloca a Infobox Present Character =P flow abrç 14h09m de 22 de janeiro de 2009 Atualizações e Antes de tudo, queria muito parabenizá-lo, assim como Yan e Bruno. Vocês fizeram um trabalho fantástico e fico muito, muito feliz de poder contar com vocês aqui, todas as quintas para as atualizações dos episódios. Pensei que terminaríamos tudo na quarta, antes do ep 3 ir ao ar, mas estamos em pleno domingo e já está tudo pronto. Realmente um trabalho magnífico e isso motra que acertei em promovê-los como administradores. Tenho certeza que se continuarem assim, serão grandes burocratas quando eu me for xD. Parabéns novamente. Além disso queria pedir para pensarem em como classificar Carmen Reyes, David, Dan Norton, Penny, Widmore agora, já que eles estão com a infobox de personagem em tempo real. Sei que darão um jeito. Mais ainda: Fiquei impressionado com o trabalho na página de Transição do Tempo na Ilha, ficou tudo perfeito e mesmo não sabendo realmente as datas, vocês fizeram teorias perfeitas e tenho certeza que o público vai entender muito mais fácil vendo essa página. Continuem assim. Abraços, --Caio wgm 20h31min de 25 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Atualizações e ae velho? enfim...a infobox nem precisa criar pq eu criei a present character pra isso (eu li na pag de disc do caio) =P em relação a frank e aaron nao tem que mudar, pq eh soh imaginar cm se eles fossem principais, o frank, com akele 4x02, e o aaron sempre foi e será um oceanic passenger =P a Hawking a gnt jah mudo =P a categoria poderia ser: Personagens de Fora da Ilha, ou Personagens do Presente, ou até Secundários =P e tive uma ideia, jah q agora vai ter isso de flashes, pq naum juntar os portais de personagens de flashb com ff? tipo, ao inves de Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks/Hurley e Portal:Personagens de Flashforwards/Hurley só Portal:Personagens de Flashes/Hurley =P e depois q nos 4 (o.O) decidirmos a classificação, eu crio as imagens de portal =P abrç 13h10m de 26 de janeiro de 2009 :Cara, soh vim pergntr se eu posso misturar os portais de flashes, (mandei a msm mngm pro bruno e pro caio) abrç 16h47m de 28 de janeiro de RE:2008 Eae lucas? entaum....eu tmb pensav q era 2007, mas eh 2008. o jornal q tv crt naum era o do , era o do , pq se eu naum me engano, o jg q mostrava no jornla realmente aconteceu, e se fosse 2007, ao inves de 3, fariam 2 anos q eles sairam da ilha neh? abrç 19h50m de 28 de janeiro de 2009 :o.O cm vc sb o preço da gasolina em 2007? o.O enfim....segundo a En, eles tao em 2008. Qnd pasou , a gnt seguiu a dt da en, axo q se a gnt seguiu a de lah, devia seguir d nv =P e qnd a ilha moveu, eles jah tinham saido dela, e cm tem 1 dia de diferença, jah eera 2005 =P 200h00m de 28 de janeiro de 2009 Categorização Ah, cara. :B Ficou muito² boa essa predefinição para o projeto de categorização. Parabéns mesmo. Vai ser muito mais fácil (e rápido) agora. Mas deixa eu te perguntar, vamos ter que criar categorias para personagens como Richard, Widmore, Christian, não? Tá. Mesmo não sendo principais, temos muitas imagens deles. Não sei, é bom ver com todos os administradores. Tava dando uma olhada aqui, essa é o primeiro "comentário" meu na sua discussão :O aoiaieoaeioioae ' Parabéns de novo! ;d 23h11min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :Mas o projeto para categorizar, eles que "copiaram" da PT, ou já tinham isso? :O 15h35min de 3 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Oi Li seu comentário, beleza, achei onde é o botão, '''"mostrar previsão" ao lado do salvar página. Editei apenas os mobisódios, pus os links de todos os videos legendados. Abraço Imagens Oi Lucas...vi que você colocou imagens pequenas novas dos personagens. Se não fosse pedir de mais, poderia colocar as da Charlotte, Daniel e Miles também? Porque eles também tem e tu não colocou. Abraços. --Caio_wgm 16h15min de 23 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Portais Olá Lucas, sei que é muita atualização em tempo de temporada, mas fazer o que né. Queria pedir para que atualize os portais, como Locais, Entidades e Objetos. Alguns objetos e entidades foram criados, como Ajira, o violão do Hurley, a carta de suicídio e nos portais não tem. Se não for pedir demais, poderia dar uma atualizadinha quando der? xD --Caio_wgm :Ta td certo, era isso mesmo. Mas viu, tava olhando seu teste de página principal e achei interessante. Porém, se usar as imagens promocionais de Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid e Miles com o fundo cinza atrás, teria que usar de Charlotte, Daniel, Jin, Sun, Ben, Juliet, Locke e Hurley também com o fundo cinza para ficar igual. Claire e Michael tem o mesmo fundo, legal. Libby, Ana e Eko também tem o mesmo fundo, de céu, entao fica legal. E tenta por Walt, Shannon e Boone com o mesmo fundo também. Paulo e Nikki a mesma coisa. Abraços, --Caio_wgm 21h05min de 25 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :Outra coisa. Não sei se seria interessante que as imagens mostrassem o rosto todo do personagem, então um pouco mais longe. Acho que ficaria mais bonito. --Caio_wgm 21h08min de 25 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) ::Oi Lucas...me diga, quem traduziu tão rápido o ? Fiquei impressionado. Outra coisa..muito legal o portal, mas não imaginei que seria de tão longe...quero que apareça apenas a cabeça...mas nao tao grande. --Caio_wgm 05h39min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :::Ta tranquilo cara, nem encana. Quanto ao portal..isso mesmo, um pouco mais de perto talvez..mas assim mesmo. --Caio_wgm 17h46min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC)